


October 21: “Impressive, truly.”

by Qophia



Series: Qoph's Fictober 2018 [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fictober, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qophia/pseuds/Qophia
Summary: “Sera, have you met Dagna? She’s my arcanist, doing all sorts of disreputable things down in the Undercroft with Harrit."





	October 21: “Impressive, truly.”

**Author's Note:**

> h/t to [Paradigm_F](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigm_F/pseuds/Paradigm_F) for suggesting she'd like to see something with Sera and Cadash

“Edric, you’re back!”

Sera looked toward the shout to see a dwarf hurrying in their direction across the courtyard.

“Dagna!” Cadash held out his arms, wrapping the dwarven woman in an enthusiastic hug and then laughing as she swung him around with joyful enthusiasm. “Sera, have you met Dagna?” he asked once she’d set him down, an arm still draped over her shoulder. “She’s my arcanist, doing all sorts of disreputable things down in the Undercroft with Harrit. Dagna, this is Sera, who does all sorts of disreputable things out in the field with me.”

“I’m—yeah? I mean, nah, I don’t know her. Or, you, I mean, I haven’t met. Meeting now, though, I guess? But Undercroft, that’s... good? Smith-y things, yeah? ‘Cause, ‘arcanist,’ that sounds like magic, which would be a bit shite, but you’re a dwarf, so, probably not magic?” Sera shut her mouth abruptly and ruffled a hand through her hair, which she’d just realized was in desperate need of a bootknife to the fringe.

“Oh, no,” Dagna said, “it’s definitely magic! Well, magic-ish. Magic adjacent? Obviously I’m not a mage myself, but I studied for a while at Kinloch Hold—you know, the Fereldan Circle, on Lake Calenhad? Or probably you don’t know, if you don’t like magic.” She shuffled her feet, looking less than thrilled about the prospect.

“Oh,” Sera said, blushing, “well, you know, it’s more a, ‘Mages, rarrrr!’ sort of thing. I bet your stuff is... not awful? You could show me sometime?”

Dagna beamed. “That would be amazing. Maybe you can help me convince the Inquisitor to let me cut a little piece off him to play with.” At Cadash’s loud, ostensibly appalled gasp, she whacked him in the thigh with the long, thick leather gauntlets she was holding in one hand. “Oh, stop that. You already practically said yes. It’s for science! Anyway,” she continued, looking back at Sera, “you’re welcome to drop by anytime you like, without or without Edric... in whole or in part.”

“Thanks! I’ll, yeah, that sounds great. Great,” Sera repeated, snatching her hand back out of the hair she realized she was messing with again.

“Well, I’d better get back to it.” Dagna waved at Sera with a cheerful smile, bopped Cadash on the head with her gloves, and headed in the direction of the main hall.

Cadash waited until she was out of earshot, then turned to Sera, his eyes sparkling wickedly.

“Oh no. No you don’t. Shut it, you.”

“I haven’t even _said_ anything yet!” he pouted, all aggrieved innocence. “Not one word about how absolutely, undeniably, delightfully taken you are with my arcanist. Or, more importantly, how Suave Sera, Conqueror of a Thousand Barmaid Bosoms falls _completely apart_ at the sight of one cute dwarf. Impressive, truly.”

Sera punched him in the arm. “I said shut it! Anyway, like you’re any better around Dorian.” She bent her knees to drop her head closer to Cadash’s height and began marching around him, speaking in a gruff voice. “I’m Edric Cadash! Might I interest you in a lyrium potion? Six lyrium potions? All the lyrium potions? I’m Carta, you know, we get a wholesale discount, it’s no trouble. My, what a fine staff! Can I help you polish it?” She cackled her way through the last words, back to her usual height as she sprinted out of Cadash’s reach when he grabbed at her to retaliate. Once he’d closed the distance, she linked their arms and steered them in the direction of the tavern. “All right, come on, you. We need to have a drink and talk about our pretty people.”

“Oh, she’s _your_ pretty person already?”

“Well, yeah, she _will_ be, if you don’t muck this up for me. Which you _won_ _’t,_ because you’re not an utter bastard all the time, and also I would pincushion you.”

Cadash nodded. “The threat of violence does go a long way toward convincing me. Also, I think you’ll be sickeningly adorable together.”

“Pfft.” She leaned her weight into him, knocking them off course for a moment. “You’re gonna make me blush.”

“More than you already did?”

“Hah! Not likely.” She sighed lustily. “I mean, did you _see_ those arms? _Phwoar_. Anyway,” she said, pushing open the tavern door and ushering him in, “let’s get drunk, you can gush about your Dory, I’ll gush about my... Daggy? Ugh, no, that’s rubbish. Whatever, I’ll work on it. I’ll gush about my _her_.”

Laughing, Cadash followed Sera up the stairs, and they headed to her room and its cache of stolen wine.

“And then, when you pass out on my floor again, I’ll cut off a little bit of elbow or something and go woo her with it.”


End file.
